Bus control units of the kind recited above are believed to be understood, and are also referred to as “bus controllers.” Known bus controllers are usually connected to a standardized processor bus of a microprocessor or the like, and are often operated in software-controlled fashion under the control of the microprocessor. Disadvantages of the known systems are the comparatively high jitter (variance in execution times/processing times in the context of data processing) due to the use of software, and low throughput.